


never to be torn apart

by daydreamsago



Category: Bandom, Blondie (Band), Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Holding Hands, No Dialogue, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Their hair creates a contrast upon the white pillowcase: black and blonde. Like night and day, one cannot occur without the other.





	never to be torn apart

**Author's Note:**

> i love this pairing that i totally made up. for real, i wrote this for myself because i’m The Worst
> 
> (heavily inspired by the last beat of my heart by siouxsie and the banshees, of course)

Debbie’s hands are shaking, pent up nervousness the cause of it. Siouxsie’s hands hover over them, eventually taking them into her own, encapsulating them in warmth. Unspoken words drift in the room, though they both remain silent. Actions speak louder; the gentle caresses mean so much more.

Siouxsie pulls her closer, so that her head is resting in crook of her neck. They slot together like pieces from the same puzzle, creating a picture—made for each other. Debbie shifts in the bed, leaning more into the woman beside her. They are tangled together in a haphazard fashion, yet it has never felt more correct.

A sigh escapes Debbie’s lungs. She has calmed down significantly since Siouxsie joined her, her presence a gentle wave of relief from her worries. Her hands have ceased to shake. Instead, the quivers have been replaced with the reassuring warmth of her touch. It’s comforting. It’s like medicine, in a way.

Their hair creates a contrast upon the white pillowcase: black and blonde. Like night and day, one cannot occur without the other. Where Debbie falls short, Siouxsie makes up for it, and vice versa. They create a balance, shattering all the world’s inconsistencies. They have created their own.

Siouxsie turns her head to press a kiss to the top of Debbie’s blonde locks, which brings a soft smile to her face. She never wants to let go of Siouxsie’s hands, she’d rather they become one so they’d never have to part. She reckons she’d stay here until the last beat of her heart.

Time feels unreal as it passes in fragments. Siouxsie starts humming a tune, and Debbie grows more and more relaxed. Eventually, she dozes off to sleep, with the feeling from earlier gone. The weight of it is replaced by only contentment.

Siouxsie doesn’t let go of her hands, holding them for as long as Debbie needs. She would never let this go, never let _Debbie_ go.


End file.
